me and ulrich's diaries
by sweet1emy1
Summary: see i am not good in discribtions all i can say that the story is pretty good and its my first fanfic..so please give me a chance and read..it talks about yumi and ulrich...thank you
1. me and ulrich's diaries

yumi and ulrich were outside the caffeteria...

"ulrich ...just stop being jealous...so what if i talked to william...it was a science project and we were in the same team...i love you..dont you trust me?" yumi said...

"i trust you ..,i just dont trust the world on a beautiful girl like you..." ulrich said...yumi leaned in to kiss him when..."ULRICH...wont you eat that?"odd said...and when he noticed they were about to kiss..he knew he was dead...after a while from ulrich running behind odd

"okay...i am going to my date..."odd said..." you found a date..i though you dated all of the girls of our school and the other schools near us.."yumi said

"oh a new girl came in the school beside the school beside us..." odd said...yumi and ulrich laughed...

"anyway...see ya guys"odd said while running to his date.."

...

after a while

yumi was kissing ulrich...they were in ulrich's room..."_oh god..her kiss is becoming faster and wider..." _ulrich said to himself..."yumi..i..aaah..uuh...grrrr..no nothing" ulrich said...yumi smiled " are you sure?" yumi asked...

ulrich nodded..."you dont want this"yumi said..."ah no noo..i mean..i want it"ulrich said while blushing

yumi took his shirt off of him..and started kissing his neck..and from his neck to down to his chest..and to his stomach..."_aaah..it feels so good..i dont know if i can control myself"_ulrich said to himself

"yumi..i.."ulrich said..."i am going to fast..right?...i am sorry..i just wanted you to feel good..i" yumi said and ulrich stopped her..."and u did make me feel good.."ulrich said

"i am sorry" yumi said.."hey its ok..it felt...great" ulrich said while blushing..."_oh god..him being shirtless is a thing no girl can resist..i cant stop looking" _yumi said to herself...

ulrich noticed that yumi is looking at his chest...he blushed...then hugged her..then they moved apart...and thier lips were close...they were like enjoying each other breath..and looking at each other eyes...it was perfect

"so you wanna...continue?"ulrich said...yumi blushed...and lyed on his body..kissing his lips...

**to be continued...wait to the next chapter...i will update when i get 5 comment..if i didnt get 5 comment...then i wont...thanks for reading..i hope you enjoyed**


	2. love is love no matter what

**eeeh..sorry the last chapter is short...i will continue it now...and then i will see if i get 5 comment or no to update**

she kissed his lips..."i think we need to stop for now.." ulrich said while taking his shirt on..."yeah class starts soon" yumi said.

yumi leaned in to kiss him when odd went in without knocking ..." ODD?" ulrich shouted..."oh i am sorry...i didnt knew yumi was here and...were yumi just about to kiss you?" odd said worrying from ulrich kicking his butt again

"aah yumi...meet me after class here in my room...i will just go and kick his butt"ulrich said...yumi laughed and odd was about to run...

...

"jeremie...can we stop studying for a while.."ailita said..."sure..."jeremie said...

"you know how much i love you.." ailita said..."yeah...? jeremie said..."why dont we...aah"ailita said..."but...are we ready for that?" jeremie said..."no no..i didnt mean what you think..i mean...why dont we go out for a date...i mean we didnt go out since long time ago"ailita said...jeremie blushed after he missundertood her."i though you didnt want " jeremie said

" didnt want...are you kidding me...i love it..so when do you want?" ailita asked..."hmmany time you want" jeremie said smiling ..he noticed how happy ailita was...

" tonight...at 8 okay" ailita said with her beautiful wide smile..."sure.." jeremie said happily

...

"so how was your class ulrich...?" yumi asked..."it was like always ..history...i hate it...but now...i am with my angel.." ulrich said while looking at yumi blushing

" i love you yumi" ulrich said..while looking deeply in yumi's eyes..." i love you too ulrich" yumi said smiling...they leaned in to kiss..."wait..." ulrich said while standing up and going to the door...

"whats wrong?" yumi asked ..." just locking the door and make sure that odd wont come" ulrich said..yumi laughed...then ulrich jumped to bed lying next to her...then he leaned in to kiss...thier lips met...yumi pushed her arms up around his neck ...while ulrich turned so he could be on top of her...his hands went down to her waist wraping it...pulling her body closer to his... she coudlnt control her hands when they went to take his shirt off of him...she threw his shirt to the floor ...putting her hands on his stoned chest...feeling his strong fast heart beats...

"how much do you love me?" yumi asked...while he was kissing her neck..."as much as the space from here to heaven" ulrich said..."waw..thats alot"yumi said..."yeah..you...an angel who just acts like a human...if you met an angel would you leave him/her fly away from you?" ulrich said,.,,," i already found one who is on top of me now" yumi said giggling

then she turned so she is on top of him...ahe pushed her face and buried it in his warm chest..enjoying the warmth...

after some few minets.,..they stopped...

" i gotta go now to my dorm.." yumi said..."yeah...wait i will just get my shirt on and take you there" ulrich said..." no stay..i can go by my own"yumi said..." sure ?.." ulrich asked

"yeah..dont worry...and if we both went jim will catch us..so stay here" yumi said smiling giving him a good night kiss on the cheek...and leaving her dorm

...

in yumi's and ailita's room

"so how was the date?" yumi asked ailita..."aaah...it was..hhmmm...GREAT" ailita said almost shotuing..." hey calm down..jim will hear us" yumi said..

" he took to this park...and bought me this amazing rose.. we had a lil talking...and then we made out till mid night"ailita said smiling " oh god..you sure love him" yumi said..." as much as you love ulrich" ailita said with a wink..." naah..dont worry...nothing happend...we just made out...and trust me we dont feel like doing more.." yumi said blushing

" yeah yeah..look who is talking the one who gets wet dreams about ulrich" ailita said while yumi threw the billow on her..."good night ailita" yumi said..." good night yumi" ailita said

**i hope you enjoyed it...this is my first fan fic ..i use to write in storywriters...but they dont have alot of readers there...i wrote romantic but hurting ...my friend read it and she though it was amazing and creative...so after this ..i will copy and past it on fanfiction...PLEASE...R&R i beg you..and if i got 5 comments for this story...i will continue...hmmm wait...changed my mind..make it 6 comments...lollz...thnx for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am william dunbar..i am 14 years old...and i am in love with the most beautiful girl in kadic...yumi..yumi isheyama..my first love ever...let me tell you**

**how she fell for me and forgot about ulrich...poor guy..he was crazy about her..like me..this is how the story started**

yumi was walking on streets ...it was late ..she was going back home and she seemed so tired...then..two guys appeared..."well well well hottie...

come to my house...i am fuun..." the first man said

"oh dont be scared..i wont bite" the second man said..yumi was just there in shock not even moving

"dont touch me..i'll" yumi said..."you will what ha?...you are one weak girl...we are two guys..just let us have fun.." the first man said..he grabbed

yumi's hand pulling her closer to him ..."hey you two stop it there" a blue haired guy appeard and said..yumi felt on the ground..in a coma..

after a 30 min

"yumi ...wake up...are you okay?" the blue haired guy said...yumi opened her eyes slowly.."aah..what happend?,will..william?" yumi said

"well..you were walking ...and two guys were trying to get in your pants..why the hell are out of home this late?" william said..

"william...you are hurt..you are bleeding..let me take you to my home" yumi said while putting her hand on william forehead...

" naaah...thats okay..no need" william said..."no i must take you to my house and take care of you" yumi said in worried

"you cant...what would your parents say while you bringing a guy 1pm " william said..." dont worry...my parents and my brother are in jappan" yumi said

while helping william to get and taking him to her house...after 4 min they arrived there...william was lying on yumi's bed...

"aaah..william..you..must..you must take your shirt off.."yumi said blushing...

william noticed yumi's blush...and smiled..he knew she just wanted to heal him nothing else

" okay.." he said .."AAAAHH...i cant..its hurting me" william said..."aah..okay let me help you..just get your arms up and i will take your shirt off" yumi said ...

william did like yumi told him to...

this will take a while...dont move...it was fantastic yumi's hands on william's chest...healing him

" you cant go back to school..not today..you sleep here..i will sleep in hiroki's room" yumi said

"wait..i dont wanna sleep...stay with me for a while...please" william said...yumi sat next to him on bed..

"thank you for helping me .." yumi said...

"i still did nothing..i took thier IDs card...my unkle ...he works in a police station...we will take care of them..in two days they will be in jail" william said

" no need to do that.." yumi said

"yumi they were trying to touch u ...they are dead..i am going to kill them ...AAAHH" william said..." calm down..dont move..you are hurted" yumi said in worried

yumi noticed how much william cares about her...and how hot he is shirtless..

after 1 hour of talking..william fell asleep ..and yumi fell asleep beside him...william's head was on yumi's shoulder..

...

**in the morning**

yumi woke up first...she didnt want to wake him up...so she didnt move...but she couldnt resist to not look at his hot body...william opened his eyes slowly...

" are you an angel? am i diead?" he asked..." no you are not" yumi said...yumi got off bed ...william held her hand in his

" do you love him?" he asked..."who?" yumi said "ulrich" he said

" i dont know.."

" why? is he better than me?"

" no william..why are you asking that"

" cause a girl some how took my heart..and i see her with my heart with another guy..i am in love with her..and i just feel like she dont see me that way..i will do anything for her " william said

"who is she?" yumi asked acting like she doesnt know her

"you dont know her...like you dont know how much i love her...i can kill myself for her..." william said while getting up and going to the window..trying to jump...yumi ran for him holding him tight

" no william...no...what if she dont wanna loose u ..." yumi said

" i love her" william said...while walking away from the window..." i cant live anymore..without her..yumi i...i...i love you." william said...while getting closer to yumi..." and i hope you do love me in the same way" william continued

"william..i..." yumi said..." i promise i will never hurt you yumi..and i will forever live to make you happy...please..." william said..

"i dont know what to say..." yumi said..." i get it...you..dont want me.." william was cutted him by yumi's lips touching his...thier kiss was so long..so hard...so passionating...and slow

after they broke the kiss for air..." i cant believe it...am i dreaming...is it really you yumi?" william said..." believe it william...i love you..and i was hiding that for no reason.."yumi said

" i love you more yumi..i swear i do love you.." william said...and he was almost crying.." i didnt knew that...but now i knew.." yumi said

they kissed again ...william pulled her closer to his body..he was shirtless...yumi enjoyed the heat of his hot body..."aaaw" william said..." i am sorry.." yumi said

" its okay...aah..its 9 am..school...i dont wanna leave u ...i wanna be like this with u...but i dont want u to forget your family and school..." william said

" yeah...can we go there...together?" yumi asked..." i though you would never ask...aaah i will take my shirt and go down stairs..i will wait for u to get dress" william said while giving her a small kiss on cheek...and did like he said

...

**yumi in her room..talking to herself**

"_waw...he really does make me feel good...and special...he is soo..sweet..and gentle...i though he wanted us to stay home and do perverted things...i mean its william...but instade he wanted me not to forget about family and school...but...he cares about me so much...he is better than ulrich...atleast he tells me whats on his heart...he trusts me..loves me...cares about me..what more can i wish...i got dressed ..i gotta get down stairs..he is waiting for me_

_..._

**here...this is how she fell for me..if you want more tell me...do you think we are a perfect couples...do you think she loves me?..please comment...and if you people want more...i can do another chapter of our love story...R&R and thank you for reading..i hope you enjoyed R&R**

**written by..: william dunbar**


End file.
